Toilets have been in use for many years by both males and females. Because both males and females often use the same toilet, sanitation on and around the toilet becomes very important. The present invention features a system for reducing splatter on and around a toilet when urinating.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.